cerconrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus Contracting Explosive Devices
Devices used by the Cerberus Contracting DU, and created by it's Explosives Expert. CC-168 Name: CC168 Demolition Charge User: Authorized Cerberus Contracting Personnel Pros: *New detonation sequence only accessible by authorized personnel. *Excels at taking down large objects that may be preventing friendly infantry and armor from reaching an objective, or to prevent the enemy from gaining access to an area. Cons: *Isn't useful when dealing with infantry or armor directly. *The CC168 must be detonated by a keypad terminal or an authorized user's Heads-up display; without this authorization, the final detonation signal cannot be sent to the CC168. Description: Explosive Pack contains a large C12 block, connected to an arming handle, and a keypad. From here, the detonation code and countdown timer can be set and authorized. Once the code has been verified, the charging handle can then be rotated to its "armed" position. Once in the armed position, an arming signal is sent to the other explosives within range. The third component is the wireless card, which will locate and connect to a verified terminal or heads up display and wait to receive the detonation signal. TDD-001 Name: Thermal Detonated Device Mk. 001 (TDD-001) User: Authorized Cerberus Contracting Personnel Pros: *Higher quality and a wider variety of uses than standard grenades Cons: *Heavier than standard grenades and four times the cost Description: Thrown spherical metal device with a switch ready to be set to several settings. *Standard explosion and timer. Able to kill everyone within a room. *Smaller explosion upon impact. Explosion is along the lines of a standard grenade. *Larger explosion along with a longer timer. Explosion can demolish a large room and it's walls *Dead man's switch. Capable of destroying everything within a large room the moment the switch is released if it's not reverted correctly. TCW-001 Name: Thermite-Carbon Wire User: Authorized Cerberus Contracting Personnel Pros: *Light *Simple and compact design *Silent compared to the CC-168 Cons: *Not nearly as destructive as the CC168. *More time consuming to setup and easy to screw up should the user not know how certain metals will react to the heat. *Small flaws in the Thermite-Carbon alloy might cause the wire to burn with much less heat. Thus rendering the device ,and most likely the others manufactured alongside it, useless. Description: Designed for a quieter insertion than other, more explosive charges yield. Consists of a long wire of a thermite-carbon alloy, with a charge used to ignite it. Once the charge is activated, a large amount of heat is released, which is capable of extreme amounts of anti-material damage, melting through solid metal. Prototype 40mm Grenade Launcher Name: N/A User: Authorized Cerberus Contracting Personnel Pros: *Simple and Rugged design *Able to use the prototype 40mm grenades Jack designed alongside it *Able to connect to a HUD to assist with aiming and projectile path Cons: *Experimental device and ammunition Description: Breach loaded launcher with an aiming module that can connect to a user's HUD. Ammunition: The launcher can use any standard 40mm grenade, along with the three rounds Jack designed for it. *"Buster" HE Grenade: A 40mm that packs quite a bit more punch than standard HE. *"Shredder" Fragmentation Grenade: A 40mm that arms itself after designated amount of spins or upon impact with a hard surface. This grenade is designed to ricochet behind cover and 'shred' the infantry near it. *"Local Earthquake" Cluster grenade: Upon impact this grenade sends a good amount of the element ,that David Doe discovered, in a medium sized radius. Meant to disable vehicles. Currently only effective against light vehicles. CC-168.png|Picture of a CC-168 Demolition Charge TDD-001.jpg|Picture of a TDD-001 Thermal Detonated Device